Queen
by ChiieTheChibi
Summary: Somebody to Love: England has had it with America's so called 'music' He decides to travel back to the good ol' days. USUK ! Fluffy Songfic


**Basically this is a series of one shots are going to be based on different Queen songs(Cause let's face it. Today's music is horrible.)**

**Soo... First story~ I'm not going to say "Please don't flame me" I will GLADLY take on flames. It will give me something to argue about.**

**Wish me Luck~**

**(Human and Country names used)**

**Disclaimer: I don't ownAxis-Powers Hetalia, Queen, or the song Somebody to Love.**

* * *

Somebody To Love-Queen

England flipped through the radio channels coming across 'Somebody to Love' by Justin Beiber. The British nation made a disgusted face. 'What the bloody hell is this?' he thought, having the right mind to turn of the radio. He shook his head. "And to think this is what America listens to…" He muttered flipping through another page of Alice in Wonderland. Then a thought struck him, causing a smirk to reach his face. England stood up, making sure to bookmark the page and place the on the table, and walked over to one of the locked cabinets. "…I haven't done this in so long…" He said under his breath. Then he fetched the key under the wase and opened the medium sized cabinet.

* * *

America walked... Err... skipped to England's house. "Iggy will be so happy to see me!" He said. "I can't wait to show him the new game I got from Kiku~!" Grinning he opened the door, making sure to get the extra key from under the rug.

_"Can anybody..? Find mee... Somebody to. Love."_

The Blonde froze once he had heared a British voice singing. "...Is that..? Nah..." He waved his hand in disagreement. "England's to much of a-"  
The sound of a piano and a melodic "Ooh ooh Ooh's" interrupted America.

_"Each morning I get up I die a little._

_Can barely stand on my feet!_  
_(Take a look at yourself)"_

The teenage boy blinked. "...I swear I've heard this song before..." He walked over to the couch, not bothering to take of his shoes, and layed on his back closing his eyes to listen.

_"Take a loook, In the mirror and cry._  
_(And Cryy!)_

_Lord what you're doing to me._  
_(Yeah Yeah)_

_I have spent all my years believing in you."_

America gave a lazy grin. "...That's definately Iggy." He looked at the ceiling remembering that beautiful singing voice that sang him to sleep when he was a child.

_"But I just can't get no relieeef!_

_Lord!_

_Somebody(Somebody) Somebody(Somebody)_

_Ooh!_

_Somebody(Somebody)_

_Can anybody find Meee!_

_Somebody to looove!"_

* * *

England was in his room, his radio next to him on the table, him on he comfy lounge chair singing his heart out like he used to do in the 70's.

_"Yeah."_

The brit was smiling whilst singing, remembering all those times he used to sing to baby America, almost bringing tears to his eyes.

_"I work hard_  
_(He works hard)_

_Eeveryday of my life._

_I work till I ache my boones!"_

He rubbed the tears away. 'Not now...' He thought.

_"At the end_  
_(At the end of the day)_

_I take home my earned pay, Aaaall on my Owwwn!"_

_England's voice got stronger._

_"I go down(down) on my knees and I start to pray_

_Till the tears run down from my Eyees!_

_Lord!_

_Somebody(Somebody)_

_Ooh!_

_Somebody(Please!)_

_Can any-body find Meee!_

_Somebody to loooove!"_

* * *

America was holding back tears. "...His voice..." he muttered quietly, a rare sight to behold.

_"(He works hard) Eevery-day(Every-Day)_

_And I try and I try and I tryyy!"_

He got up and quietly went up the long wooden stairway.

_"But Eeeverybody wants to put me down,_

_They say I'm going craazy!_

_They say I got a lot of water in my brain!_

_Ahh, I got no common sense,_

_And I know I got nobody left to believe in!"_

He walked down the familiar hallway.

_"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah!_

A guitar solo was heard, and Alfred paused, "...That can't be Iggy... He doesn't know how to play guitar..."

* * *

During one of the verses the British gentleman had gotten his guitar, one that had the picture of the Union Jack on it, from the locked case under the bed.  
Arthur was smiling, having not played his guitar in ages. "...I missed this." He thought.

_"Ooh Lord, Ooh somebody_

_Ooh, Somebody!_

_Any-Body find Meee!_

_Soooome-body to loooove!_  
_(Can any-body. Find me, Someone to love.)_

_Got no feel, I got no rhythm._

_I, just keep losing my beat!_  
_(You just keep losing and losing)_

_I'm OK, I'm alright._  
_(He's alright, he's alright.)_

_I ain't gonna faaace noo defeat!_

_I just gotta get ooout of this prison cell,_

_One day I'm gonna be freeeee!_

_Loooord!"_

* * *

America, who had gotten to England's room sneakily but was still on the other side of the door, had his mouth wide open in surprise.  
The phrase "Find me somebody to loove." was repeating itself in the background.

He covered his mouth with his hand and slowly slid down the wall, his rear hitting the floor.  
The music was slowly growing louder, as well as England's voice.

_"Find me, Somebody to Loove._  
_Somebody, somebody, Somebody, somebody_

_Somebody! Find me somebody, _

_Find me somebody to love."_

America had leaned back and was humming along to the old song.

_"Can Any-Body find Meee!_

_Somebody toooo, _

_Loove..."_

* * *

England by now had a few tears run down his cheeks, he turned away from the door and looked out the window.  
He quietly sang "Find me somebody to love."

* * *

Alfred had mustered up his courage to open the door quietly as possible, not making a single sound.

He slowly walked over to the chair that was turned away from him.

* * *

England was still looking outside the window ignoring his damp cheeks.

* * *

_"Anybody, anywhere, anybody_

_Find me,_

_Somebody to love, love, love, love_

_Find me, Find me, Find me..._

_Love..."_

* * *

America sang along with England in the last verse, causing the chair to swerve around to show a Tear-Struck England. The younger man grinned as England just sat there, shocked at the fact that someone had heard him other than softened his smile and walked toward Arthur and kneeled down in front of him. "...That was beautiful Iggy..." He said softly brushing the tears out of his eyes. Arthur, for once, ignored the annoying nickname and smiled sadly. "...Thank you."

The youth grinned, "Oh and Iggy?" The brit looked up at Alfred's ocean blue eyes. "You already have somebody to love." He muttered. England raised a large eyebrow too say something but was cut of by America's lips against his. He made a surprised sound but relaxed into the kiss, much to the other's relief. England pulled away for lack of air, "...I love you..." He muttered. America smiled. "...Me to."

* * *

**Good? I think it's good. The ending made me start squealing yaoi non-sense causing my parents to look at me like I had to heads.**

**Haha~ Anyway... I need help deciding the next song for this.**

**We Will Rock You  
**

**Or**

**Killer Queen (Both by Queen... If you didn't get that already...)**

**-_Kowai-Shouka-Momo_**


End file.
